


Не живой

by vishenka



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Это было до жути похоже на очень дрянную шутку, только вот от шуток никогда не бывает так блядски плохо





	Не живой

Это было до жути похоже на очень дрянную шутку, только вот от шуток никогда не бывает так блядски плохо.

У Леонэ к горлу подкатывает что-то определённо знакомое, но, как и всегда это бывает, осточертело-новое.

Раббак? .. серьёзно?  
Леонэ рассеянно крутит бутылку с вином (то самое, которые они любили распивать с ним по поводу и без) и почему-то совершенно не верит.

Если и был среди них человек, от которого по какой-то причине меньше всего несло убийствами и войной, то Леонэ не мешкаясь назовёт его имя. У каждого на сердце висел свой груз, (помимо того, что они все — убийцы), и каждый при этом держался спокойно и уверенно.  
Но лучше всего, конечно, это получалось у Рабы.  
Леонэ не видела более безответственного поведения от убийцы и не помнила, заставала ли она его вообще хоть когда-нибудь хандрящим.  
Он не выглядел серьёзным, он _не был_ серьёзным, и ему всегда удавалось ускользнуть, спрятаться, спастись; весёлый человек почти не воспринимался, как убийца (ох уж эти вечные побеги от битв и притворство мёртвым), _и никто, конечно, не ожидал от него ничего настолько серьёзного, как смерть._

Звучит до ужаса глупо, поэтому Леонэ решает, что самое время налить себе ещё порцию вина — и устало хлещет прямо из горла.

И всё же… в Раббаке никто никогда не сомневался. Может, это было негласное правило «в Ночной Рейд дураков не берут», по которому они все чётко разделяли свои способности и странности. Может, потому что он никогда не шёл на риск и чётко взвешивал все свои решения.  
А может потому, что в нём никогда не сомневалась Надженда.

И был он здесь с самого начала; всегда рядом, спокойный, самоуверенный и — часто — с улыбкой, будто бы и не служил с детских лет в армии, будто бы и не был профессиональным убийцей.

А он ведь был.  
И ей всегда казалось, что он-то точно выберется из любой передряги.

Они все знали, на что шли. И ежеминутно это осознавалось в полной мере — Леонэ была готова потерять любого друга в любую секунду, потому что они ввязались в это опасное дерьмо и увязли в нём по уши.  
Но почему-то смерть Раббака опрокинула её напрочь, застала врасплох, нет — шутка ли? — _ввела в недоумение._ Правда? Чёрт возьми, он же был так осторожен, никогда не лез на рожон, думал (думал!) и…

Может быть, он опять притворился, ха?

Леонэ смеётся и закрывает лицо руками.

_«Эй, онэ-чан. Его разрезали пополам»._

В комнате снова виснет тишина, которая действует на нервы и слишком угнетает. Леонэ устало откидывается на спинку дивана и снова подносит бутылку ко рту.

Говорят, он долго держался и так им ничего не сказал — гордая улыбка сама расплывается по лицу, надо же вспоминать что-то хорошее, да? Тем более, когда есть что, — Раббак славный парниша _(был славным)_ и перед самой смертью не позволил в себе усомниться. Он…  
Сильный.  
Не проигравший.  
Не сдавшийся.

И, чёрт возьми, не живой.

Пустая бутылка с гулким звоном падает на пол; сегодня Леонэ снова до чёртиков ненавидит войну.


End file.
